


Hidden Feelings

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony Stark’s daughter and you're part of Coulson's team. You and Bobbi have feelings for each other but haven't said anything. Coulson and the rest of the team could get tired of you two tiptoeing around your feelings for each other and they try to get you and Bobbi to admit how you feel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re a member of Coulson’s team. You’re also Tony Stark’s daughter. You’ve been on the team since the beginning. You would help Fitz and Simmons in the lab and you were also a field agent. When Daisy first joined the team she literally fangirled. 

When you told your father that you were going to be an agent of SHIELD, he wasn’t very happy. He was scared, he just wanted his daughter to be safe. But no matter what he said, you were going to be an agent. At the end of the day your father was very proud of you.

After Simmons came back after being undercover at hydra, you met Bobbi Morse for the first time. It was like time just stopped. She was the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen. 

As time went on you and Bobbi got closer. You had fallen in love with her and she fell in love with you. But neither of you told each other your feelings. Everyone else knew that you both liked each other and they were tired of you both tiptoeing around your feelings, they were also tired of the sexual tension between the both of you. 

There have been many times you wanted to tell Bobbi about your feelings for her but fear would always get the better of you. So you decided to keep them to yourself.

xxxxx

You were in your room, you had just gotten off the phone with your father. He had called to see how you were doing and just to catch up. You put your phone in your pocket when there was a knock on your door. You open the door to find Daisy on the other side.

“Hey Daisy.” You smiled at your best friend. “What’s up?”

Daisy smiled at you. “We’re all having dinner together tonight. Coulson said something about getting the team together, like we used to on the Bus.”

“Just like old times?” You cross your arms and lean against the door frame.

“Yea, just like old times.” Daisy laughs. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Count me in.” You smile and nod.

With that Daisy said she’ll see you tonight and she said something about training with May. You watched her walk away and shook your head. Something was going on, you could tell.

xxxxx

It was later that night when you made your way to the kitchen. You expected to see everyone in the kitchen getting everything ready but no one was there. The lights were dimmed, there were lit candles around the room and there were two plates on the table with food on them already.

You let out a sigh, you knew something was up. You heard footsteps walking towards you, you quickly turned around and saw that it was Bobbi. 

“I thought the team was having dinner together tonight.” She looked around the room.

“That’s what I thought.” You look at her. You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face. It was sweet that your friends did this. “But I think we’ve been set up.”

Bobbi chuckles. “I think so too.” She walks over to a chair and pulls it out for you. “Would you join me for dinner (Y/N)?”

“I would love to.” You smiled. You walked over to her and sat down on the chair. She pushed the chair in so that you were close to the table. 

Bobbi walked over to the other chair and sat down. You both began to eat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. After a few minutes of eating, you look up at Bobbi to find her already looking at you. You blush and look down at your food.

“Bobbi, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you…” You place your hand down on the table. 

Bobbi placed her hand on top of yours. “What is it, (Y/N)?” She began to rub her thumb over the top of your hand.

You took a deep breath. You look at Bobbi’s hand on top of your, you began to blush again. “Ever since the first day we met, I’ve been falling for you. I’ve fallen more and more for you with everyday that has passed. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. You’re just amazing in every way and you always take my breath away.” 

“I’ve fallen for you too.” Bobbi smiles.

“You’re not just saying that?” You look up at her. 

“I mean every word, why would you-”

“In the past people have told me that they had feelings for me just because I’m Tony Stark’s daughter and they just wanted to meet him…” You told her.

Bobbi got up from her chair, she walked over to you and knelt in front of you. She has never seen you like this. “(Y/N), I don’t care that you’re his daughter. I fell in love with you for you just being yourself.” 

“You really mean that?” You ask, your heart was racing. Bobbi nods, she cups your cheek and wiped away some tears that started falling. You leaned into her touch. You look into her eyes and you knew she was telling the truth.

You look at her lips and back to her eyes. You slowly lean forward and before you knew it you were kissing Bobbi. You reached up and cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer. Bobbi kissed you back, she placed her hands on you hips. 

xxxxx

Daisy was in the lab with Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Coulson and May. Daisy was on her laptop looking at the cameras, she wanted to see how things were going with you and Bobbi. When she got to the camera that was in the kitchen, she saw you and Bobbi making out. 

“Finally!” Daisy shouted, causing everyone to look at her. “Our plan worked!” She smiled. Everyone went over to her, when they saw you and Bobbi making out they were so happy. May even smiled. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It’s been five months since you and Bobbi confessed your feelings for each other and you’ve been dating ever since. You’re the happiest you’ve ever been. Whenever your dad calls he can tell that you’re happier, he already had an idea why but he’s just happy that you’re happy. 

You were about to take a little vacation with Bobbi for a few days to see your dad. You figured it was time that your dad met your girlfriend. He doesn’t know that she’s your girlfriend, all that you had told him was that someone was coming with you.

When you and Bobbi arrived at the Avengers compound, your dad was waiting for you. Before you got out of the quinjet you looked over at Bobbi and saw that she was nervous. 

“Don’t worry babe.” You give her a quick kiss. “He’s going to love you.”

Bobbi gave you a small smile. “I hope so…” 

You linked your fingers with hers and kissed her cheek. “Everything is going to be alright.” You and Bobbi walk out of the quinjet hand in hand.

You see your father with a huge smile on his face. “There she is!” He then saw you and Bobbi holding hands. 

“Dad I’d like you to meet Bobbi, my girlfriend.”

Bobbi let’s go of your hand and walks towards Tony and holds out her hand for him to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you sir.”

Tony takes her hand and shakes it but then pulls her into a hug. “Please call me Tony.” He looks over at you once you walk over to them. “I’m happy for you sweetheart.” He lets go of Bobbi and pulls you into a big hug.

“Wait, you knew?” 

“Of course I knew, I’m your father.” Tony laughs then he kissed your forehead. “Let get inside, the others can’t wait to see you and get to meet Bobbi.” 

Your eyes widened, you didn’t think the others would be there. Well not all of them anyway. You looked over at your girlfriend and saw how pale she gotten. You go over to her and wrap your arms around her. You begin to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. This is going to be an interesting few days.


End file.
